The Heart Never Lies
by Jessica Charlotte
Summary: What if Spike stayed at the end of Becoming pt. two and watched the BuffyAngel fight? Spuffy, but with tinges of BA and SD sadness
1. Waiting

Jessica Charlotte  
  
The Heart Never Lies  
  
Summary: What if Spike had stayed to watch the major fight scene between Buffy and Angel at Becoming Part two? Will his humanity get in the way of him and Drucilla?  
  
Chapter One: Watching  
  
Spike had his arm wrapped across Drusilla's throat, and after a few minutes her body went limp. He apologized, swinging her up in his arms and he started to carry her out of the mansion, towards his Desoto. Looking out at the courtyard he paused at the image of Angel holding a sword pointed at Buffy, backed up against the wall, helpless. "He'll kill her," he murmured, for a moment compassion flitted through his eyes. He shrugged and started off again towards the door. But something stopped him.  
  
He gently laid Drucilla on a chair and went back to the doorway of the courtyard. Leaning on it casually, he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked when Buffy caught the blade between her hands. That's my girl, he thought, no, no! Not my girl, Bu-Slayer is my mortal enemy, Drucilla is my girl.  
  
He backed away from the door when Buffy and Angel, both wielding swords came fighting through the door again, completely oblivious to him. He no longer paid attention to the fight, but more to how Buffy was moving. Swift graceful movements, not one was wasted. The gleam of determination in her eyes, not to stop until the job was done; a look that she had given him many times during their fights. Except for that one time, he mused. Halloween, when she was all righteous and lady-like. He harrumphed, yeah right, the bloody slayer lady-like. A small, irritating voice in the back of his head whispered that she was quite the delectable thing in that Halloween costume, all innocent, her silky cleavage just begging to be licked and played with.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" he exclaimed when Drucilla had woken up and tackled him to the floor. They struggled for several minutes, rolling around on the ground, both of them straining for control. He finally managed to shove her off of him, but his eyes widened when she landed on a broken piece of wood. Their eyes met a millisecond before she exploded into millions of flecks of dust.  
  
He stood up slowly, his eyes wide, not fully believing what he just witnessed. He soon heard soft whimpers and repressed sobs. Turning around, he looked blankly at Buffy, her hand covering her mouth as she stared at Acathla. Slowly, he walked towards her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder; but was surprised when she turned and buried her head into her chest, finally letting the sobs overtake her.  
  
At first, he felt awkward. Standing there with a crying girl hugging him so tightly that he wasn't sure he could breathe if he tried. He didn't know what to do with his hands; they were dangling in the air uncertainly, before he slowly wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders, his hands making soothing circles on her back.  
  
When she had finally cried herself out, she backed away from him, sniffling and wiping her face off. They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes, both looking everywhere but each other. Eventually, Buffy broke the silence, motioning to his now soaked shirt, "Sorry about that," she said, looking down at her shoes and playing with the hem of her shirt.  
  
He looked up, the sound of her voice snapping him out of his thoughts. "No problem, pet." They lapsed into another silence before he said, "Want a ride somewhere, luv?"  
  
She looked up at him, a soft gracious smile fleeted across her face at his generosity before a frown marred her features. "I-I don't have anywhere to go," she stuttered.  
  
He smiled at her weakly, "That's something we have in common. I'd suggest we stay here, but bloody bad memories for the both of us."  
  
She looked around, seeing Spike's gaze linger at a pile of ashes, and she suddenly realized that they were Drucilla's. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.  
  
He shrugged it off, acknowledging her sincerity, "I know." But as he tried to mourn for his lover, his thoughts continuously turned to the blonde slayer in the room with him. He turned to face her fully, looked her straight in the eye with a dangerously seductive, implicative smirk on his face and said, "Somehow I think I got the better end of the deal." She blushed and ducked her head and he took her hand and lead her towards the door.  
  
He killed the engine of his Desoto a couple doors down from her house before turning in his seat to look at her. "This is you, luv," he said, motioning towards her house.  
  
She looked at him dully, "My mom doesn't want me home."  
  
"Of course she does luv," he murmured.  
  
"No, she doesn't. She told me that if I walked out that door, I couldn't go back."  
  
"'M sorry, Buffy," he said, not completely sure of what he was supposed to say.  
  
She smiled softly, "I know." They sat in a companionable silence before she said, "I guess I should sneak into my room and get my stuff." She looked at him, "Will you be waiting for me?"  
  
He nodded and entwined his fingers with hers, "I promise, luv." 


	2. Journey

Heart Never Lies

Jessica Charlotte

Chapter Two:

Buffy hurriedly scurried around her room, grabbing clothes, money, and a small arsenal of demon fighting supplies. She slid her hand under her mattress and felt around until her fingers brushed the five hundred she had gotten from her father for Christmas. She scrawled a goodbye note to her mom before tossing her bag over her shoulder and smoothly slipping out the window, dropping to the ground silently.

Spike and Buffy had been on the highway for an hour. "So luv," he began. "Where do you fancy we go to?"

She turned away from the black window to look at him. "Huh? Go?" There was a pause of silence. "W-well, I never really thought about that. I mean, where can we go?"

Spike looked at Buffy with compassion, hating how lost she sounded. "We could go anywhere we want. Think of the world as our playground."

She cocked her head, an unsure, shy smile on her face. "Really?" she asked, like a child being told she can finally open a birthday present early. Off of his rakish grin and nod of confirmation she said, "Well, I always did want to go somewhere in Europe."

"Then to Europe we go. But let's make sure to steer clear of Prague. Some bad memories there."

"Agreed," Buffy murmured.

"No bloody way!" Spike growled disbelievingly. He glared at the suitcase for a moment before turning his steely eyes back to Buffy, "Do you have any idea how cramped those things are!"

Buffy shot him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Spike. Really I am. But how else are we going to get you on the ship? In an urn? Am I supposed to say that we're Mr. And Mrs. Big Pile of Dust?"

There were a few minutes of silence as Buffy sat granite still on the bed in their cheap motel room. Spike suddenly snapped his fingers. "I got it! Back in Sunnyhell, there's supposed to be this gem, Gem of Amara."

Buffy looked at him quizzically, "Gem of America? What's that?"

"Gem of Amara, luv. It makes the person wearing it invincible."

"Oh," Buffy said. Her face paled and a lump rose in her throat as she ran over what he said. Sunnydale. It had been eight months since she had killed Angel and her and Spike had left. Over time, they had gotten closer to each other, and were currently on the borderline between friends and lovers. She grimaced, "So we're going back there, huh? Fun."

In the blink of an eye, Spike was standing next to Buffy, drawing her into an intimate, comforting hug. He rested his head on top of hers and she curled herself against his chest. He purred softly, the vibrations and the sound soothing Buffy's frazzled nerves.

After a few minutes she pulled away, until only their hands were touching. His purring slowly faded away and she sent him a grateful smile. "You always know how to get me to relax, Spike."

He pouted, "If you said that in any other situation, I would be deeply disappointed, luv."

She blushed slightly and lightly slugged him on the shoulder. Looking at him seriously, she said, "Thanks."

He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Yeah, well. Just don't let the other vamps hear you, pet. I've still got a reputation to maintain." Off of her disbelieving look he continued, "Just 'cause I'm your bitch doesn't mean I'm not still evil."

"Sure, Spike," she teased playfully. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"We need to go back, pet."

"I know," she replied gravelly.

"Tell you what," Spike started, resting his hands on her hips. "We'll be quiet as mice, in and out. No one will know we were there, except us of course."

She smiled hopefully, "Do you really think so?"

He smiled back, "Sure, luv. Why not?"

"Whatever happens, after we get the ring of Amara, we're going to Europe right?"

He nodded reassuringly, "Of course, pet, wouldn't miss it for the world."

She nodded weakly before putting on a resolve face. "Let's go then."

They were rapidly nearing Sunnydale. Spike had his left hand on the steering wheel, his right rested on the seat between him and Buffy. She was sitting in the passenger seat, and she stared at the dashboard. Each minute they grew closer to Sunnydale, her feeling of dread grew.

Spike glanced over at her in concern, "You doing ok, luv."

Her head snapped up and she straightened. "Fine. Everything's just peachy."

"You know, I could have made this trip alone, still can if you'd like."

She scooted closer to him and placed her hand on top of his, "I would be so much worse if I wasn't where you were. If I'm with you, I'm ok."

He curled his fingers around hers, and taking his eyes off the road for a moment, he looked at her and they shared a compassionate smile. Looking ahead of him, he smirked. He gunned the engine and sped through the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign.

They were walking through the cemetery, Spike holding a cigarette in one hand and a pickaxe in the other. Buffy trailed slightly behind him, twirling a stake loosely in her hand. "Do you have any idea where this gem is supposed to be."

"Well, I know that it's underground, and that it is below a crypt not much further ahead."

"Good, because being back here is giving me the major wiggins."

Willow, Oz, Xander, Cordelia, and Angel were patrolling. Not too long ago, Willow had found an insane Angel in the alley behind the Bronze. Once he'd recuperated, he told them what he remembered before he was sent to hell. Angel usually patrolled by himself, but sometimes they had group patrols.

Cordelia was gloating about the shoes she found half off, Willow and Oz, were cuddling, Xander was carrying a bag with weapons, and Angel was scanning the cemetery for any signs of demons. "Get down!" he whispered suddenly, and they all ducked down by a tombstone.

"What do we got?" Xander asked, quietly opening the bag.

"Vampire and a girl up ahead."

Willow poked her head up. "Uh guys?" she started, crouching back down. "Is it just me or does that guy look a lot like Spike?"

Angel glanced at the two in question. "That's because it is Spike. I'll take care of him, you guys get the girl out of there." He took off running towards the pair ahead, the others closely on his tail.

Buffy froze when she saw a blurry figure knock Spike down, but smiled in relief when he easily got back up. Buffy moved to stand next to him, adopting a defensive stance.

The Scoobies ran up next to Angel, weapons raised. "Oh no," Willow murmured softly, staring at Buffy in shock.

So much for them not knowing, Buffy thought despairingly. She raised her hand in a meek wave, "Hi guys."


End file.
